GG7: Spies Aren't Made in a Day
by thefrostedrose
Summary: Sequel to GG6: Live and Let Spy. The new generation is attending Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute. When an accident joins them together, they must find out the mystery of the Abiathar Movement, and who killed Cameron Ann Morgan. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! BTW: Wasn't it an outrage that Casey went home on Top Chef? This will be my last story in my Gallagher Girls trilogy. After this, I want to try something new. So, without further ado, here's GG7: Spies Aren't Made in a Day**

~B~B~B~B~B~B~

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're a senior!" Abby sighed sadly.

"Mom…" Matthew Townsend laughed.

"Where has all the time gone? It seems like just two days ago, you were playing with toy cars, and now you're in your last year of high school!" She exclaimed. Matt smiled. His mom always did this. He looked down at her. He was four inches taller.

"Aw, it's okay, Mom." He flashed a grin, and Abby rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You're just like him, you know." Abby reminded him. Matt knew she was talking about his Uncle Matt, who died before he was born.

"I know. You tell me every day."

"I do? God, I must be getting old."

"You're not old. Your birthday is in three months, though." He countered.

"Please don't remind me." She rolled her eyes, and went to get his bags in the trunk. Matt looked around. He was finally home. Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men. He took in the massive, grey buildings, the pine trees, the blue sky, and the mountain air. It would be his last year at Blackthorne, and he was determined to make it count. He was almost an exact image of his father, with long, dark hair and blue eyes. His slight English accent was quickly fading, though. He was the most popular boy in school. Charming, smart, responsible, sweet, caring, fair, kind to everyone. He was the model of the school.

"Let me help you with those." Matt said, grabbing two of his duffel bags from the trunk of his Mom's Porsche, and setting them on the ground.

"Thanks." Abby smiled back at her son.

"MATT!" A voice called from behind them, and three of Matt's friends ran up to him, patting him on the back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. You guys know my mom." He said, nodding at Abby.

"Hello, boys." They all smiled, and nodded. She started checking her Blackberry, as one of the boys, the one who had shaggy light brown hair's eyes scanned her body, slowly from bottom to top. "Eyes up here, Jackson." Abby reminded him, pointing to her face. He muttered a quick, embarrassed apology. Another one of Matt's friends, Alex, grinned.

"Well, you _do_ look especially beautiful today, Ms. Cameron." Alex grinned.

"I'm flattered." She joked. His friends took off when they saw the Disguise and Concealment teacher, Mr. Hawthorne, coming their way, since they were supposed to be in their dorms.

"Well, I have to go. Show around the new seventh graders." Matt shrugged.

"Really?" Abby pouted. "You have all of your things? Your laptop, all of your books, your iPod, your toothbrush-"

"Yes, mom. You can stop worrying." He laughed.

"You don't need any help bringing your stuff to your dorm?" She asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"I'll write you every day." He grinned sincerely. Abby's eyes filled with tears.

"My baby's all grown up!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, don't cry." Matt sighed, hugging her for a long time. She tore away from him, her eyes red.

"I would kiss you on the head, but you're too tall." He kissed her gently on the head instead. She started for her car. "I love you!"

"I love you, too." He called back. "Bye!" She waved, hopped in her car, and took off down the road, back towards Washington D.C., and her job at Langley. Matt sighed, picked up his bags, and started for the front door, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Matthew Townsend?" He turned around, seeing the Newman family standing by their minivan.

"Hello, Mrs. Newman." Rebecca 'Bex' Newman shook her head.

"You're so grown up! What grade are you in now?"

"Twelfth." He nodded. Grant Newman grinned.

"That's crazy."

"Hey, Matt!" Someone called from inside the minivan. Out stepped Blake Newman, the Baxter's first born. He casually flicked his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. His sunglasses covered his hazel eyes, and he scanned the crowd of people saying goodbye nonchalantly.

"Blake." Matt acknowledged in return. Blake was in Eleventh grade, a junior, so he didn't see him that much. He was the 'bad boy', always getting in trouble, joking around. He was the smooth talker.

"This is your last year, man. This place won't be the same without you." Blake shook his head. "I guess I'll just have to take your place as head honcho around here." Matt laughed, and rolled his eyes.

"Where's your sister?" He asked, gazing casually into the minivan.

"The brat is at home. Mom and Dad will drop her off later today." Blake rolled his eyes.

"Is your mom here?" Grant asked.

"No, you just missed her, actually." Matt said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a football came flying towards the group. Blake caught it easily.

"Sorry! We were just-Oh, Blake, Matt!" Christopher Anderson blinked, taking in his friends.

"Hey, man. How was your summer?" Blake grinned. He and Chris were roommates. Chris was also a junior, but going into the lab, Research and Development. He was a genius, but a cool, calm, and collected one. He didn't rub it in anyone's face. He was tall, with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good. Hacked into the White House's website and made it say 'Welcome to the Pickle House, residence of the President of the United States, Snooki Polizzi' four times. Almost got caught by the FBI the last time while I was trying to change the Secretary of States name to 'Your Mom', but luckily, they didn't catch me." Chris smirked.

"Hello, Christopher." Bex smiled. Chris blushed. He hadn't noticed they were there until just now.

"Hi, Mr. Newman, Mrs. Newman." He nodded.

"Hey, Chris, what happened to our catch?" Nathaniel Anderson complained, stomping over to them. "Oh, it's just your friends." He sighed sarcastically.

"Hey, Nate." Matt grinned. Nate sighed, and muttered a hello. He was shorter than Chris, with sandy brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was in ninth grade, a freshman. He was also a super genius, like his brother, but a lot more…nerdy about it.

"Nathaniel, be polite." Elizabeth 'Liz' Anderson reminded her son, coming up behind him with her husband, Jonas Anderson, their children's bags in tow.

"Hello, Mrs. Newman, Mr. Newman." He repeated.

"Liz! Jonas!" Bex wrapped her old best friend in a hug, and Grant shook Jonas's hand.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Anderson."

"You just missed Abby." Bex said sadly, and Jonas sighed.

"Maybe next time, right Matt?" Matt smiled, and said goodbye. He really had to get to his dorm. Blake, Chris, and Nate all said their quick goodbyes, and followed him inside. The foyer was a long hallway, rooms stretching out all around them, like a maze. He took a staircase to the left, and walked into his dorm. It was just like the way he remembered it. Since he was class president last year, he had his own dorm. He set his bags on his bed, and unpacked quickly. He darted off a quick email to his mom, saying that he had unpacked and everything. He changed into his uniform: Khaki slacks, a red and black stripped tie, a white collared shirt, a black sweater vest, a black jacket, and black loafers.

After he showed around the new seventh graders, he headed down the main hallway to the dining hall. The hallway was crowded with other boys heading to dinner.

"Wow, you sure seem popular." Nate commented, coming up behind him, playing a video game, his glasses filling with the reflection of the game, noticing the amount of people shaking Matt's hand and patting him on the back.

"That's because he is, Nate." Chris told his little brother, walking with them, his messenger bag hanging sloppily on his shoulder.

"Look at all the sevies! How many do you want to bet will have their head shoved in a toilet in the first week?" Blake laughed, joining them.

"Do you have any advice? I mean, this is my first year in the high school grades, after all." Nate shrugged.

"One: Don't shove sevies heads in toilets." Matt said, glaring at Blake as they continued to walk. Without even looking beside him, Matt pulled an eighth grader away from a trap door he would've fallen in otherwise. "Two: Watch where you're going. And three:" Matt stopped as they reached the dining room doors with his three friends. "Don't get caught." The Headmaster, Dr. Steve, came up from behind them.

"Boys! It's lovely to see you. Welcome back." Chris smiled.

"It's good to be back, sir."

~G~G~G~G~G~G~

"This place never changes." Macey Winters, née McHenry, sighed as her husband, Preston, pulled up to Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women. It was a gorgeous, sunny day. Preston parked deftly around the throngs of people saying goodbye to their girls.

"There's Rachel and Solomon." Preston said, hopping out the car, and walking around to the trunk. Sophia Winters rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, hopping out of the car.

"Ugh, I need to go. See you for Christmas." Sophia said, grabbing her bag from her father. She was a sophomore at Gallagher Academy. She had short, black hair, and big brown eyes, a combination of both of her parents. She was quiet, usually sarcastic, and a typical moody teenager.

"Wait!" Macey called, stomping up to her daughter, and hugging her. "Be good." Preston hugged his daughter quickly.

"Bye, honey. We love you!"

"Love you, too." She said grumpily, and stomped into the main foyer.

"Keep an eye on your sister." Macey said to her youngest daughter, Jessica, who had joined them.

"I will!" She said with a bubbly smile. She was a freshman at Gallagher Academy. She had long, brown hair and blue eyes. She was typically very bubbly, friendly, the girl-next-door. A polar opposite of her sister.

"Hey, Macey!" Grant Newman called to their friends, and Bex and Grant walked up to them.

"Hello." Jessica said politely.

"Hey, Jess." Bex smiled.

"Sophia-" Preston started.

"Stormed inside?" Grant guessed. Macey knotted her eyebrows in confusion. "We saw."

"Of course." Preston sighed. He had been let in on the whole spy thing when he and Macey became engaged.

"Where's Brandy?" Macey wondered.

"BRANDY!" Bex called, and her daughter emerged from their car, bags filling her hands. She was a sophomore at Gallagher, and Sophia's roommate. She was tall, tan, and had a slight British accent. She had dark brown eyes, and long, honey blonde hair. She was very smart, and was always absorbed in her books. She was also quiet, and chooses her words carefully. She flashed the Winters family a quick smile.

"Hello." She said softly. "I really have to go, mom. I need to go talk to Mr. Smith about the project I did over the summer when we were in Djibouti."

"Go on. We love you! If anything's wrong, call us, or talk to Rachel!" Bex said, hugging her daughter. Grant hugged her, too. Brandy waved quickly to the McHenry's, and took off inside. Bex sighed.

"She did homework all summer, and SAT prep, AND took law courses at Oxford."

"Wow." Preston said, impressed.

"She's harder on herself then we are." Grant shrugged. "We better get going. We have a flight to catch back to London."

"See you later!" Macey said, hugging them again. Preston said a quick goodbye, and they were gone.

"I've got to go, mom. Dinner will be starting soon." Jessica sighed, throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Write us! We'll see you soon!" Preston said, hugging his youngest daughter.

"We love you!" Macey smiled, hugging Jessica, too.

"Love you, too. Bye!" Jessica called, and watched as her parents got in the car, and drove away. She sighed, and walked inside. Just as she walked inside, Rachel Morgan and Joseph Solomon walked out.

"It looks like almost everyone's here." Rachel noticed, looking around as the last few girls made their way inside. Joe Solomon smiled, and slipped his arm around his wife's waist. They had been happily married for years. She was till Headmistress of Gallagher Academy, and he was still the Covert Operations teacher. It was like they were living in a fairytale. They were about to head back inside, when the last car pulled up. Rachel smiled when she saw who stepped out.

"Edward." She acknowledged. Edward Townsend flashed a quick smile, and hugged her. He shook Joe's hand. He still had the same dashing, debonair good looks, and adorable British accent.

"It's lovely to see you. How long has it been?" Edward asked.

"Too long." Joe grinned.

"Is Caitlin with you?" Rachel wondered.

"Yeah, she should be-"

"I'm right here!" Caitlin Townsend said, stepping out of the car. She was a picture image of her mother. Long, dark brown hair. Bright emerald eyes. She was the most popular girl at Gallagher Academy. A senior. A model student. She was drop dead gorgeous, too, the next great seductress, just like her mom. She had a distinct British accent, though, just like her dad. "Hi, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Joe!" She said brightly, and hugged them both.

"It's great to see you!" Joe said to his niece. "How was your summer?

"Amazing! How was yours?" She asked, setting her bags on the ground.

"Quiet." Rachel laughed. "I can't believe you're a senior already!"

"I know! I can't believe this is my last year at Gallagher Academy." Caitlin smiled.

"I guess Abby is dropping Matt off at Blackthorne, then?" Solomon wondered. Caitlin knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Matt? Oh…I guess." She shrugged. Rachel glanced at Edward, and she could see his jaw tense. When Matt and Caitlin were six, Abby and Edward had gone through a messy divorce. They decided to let their children decide who they wanted to live with. Caitlin moved to London with her father, and Matt moved to Washington D.C. with his mother. Abby and Edward only talked when they absolutely had to, and Matt and Caitlin only saw each other during summer vacation, and during some holidays. Matt felt weird around his father when he went to visit him and Caitlin in England, and Caitlin felt out of place with her mom and Matt in Washington D.C.

"Well, I have a flight to catch to Brazil." Edward sighed, and hugged his daughter. "I love you.

"Love you, too." He smiled, hopped into his car, and drove away. Caitlin turned back to her aunt and uncle.

"We'll see you at dinner, okay?" Rachel said, and Caitlin smiled. Her father didn't remarry, so it was like her Aunt Rachel was her substitute mother. Caitlin followed them inside, and walked to her dorm. She didn't have a roommate. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Joe gave her a single dorm for a birthday gift one year. She set her things on the bed, and changed into her Gallagher Academy uniform. Navy sweater, navy and green checkered skirt. Apparently, this was the same dorm her mom had when she went to Gallagher, but Caitlin never bothered to ask her about it. She was never close with her mother. The same way Matt was never close to his father.

Caitlin walked downstairs, and slipped into her seat in the dining room, right across from Sophia, next to Brandy, and diagonal from Jessica.

"How was your summer, Caitlin?" Jessica asked, fixing her hair. She had always admired Caitlin.

"Fine." Caitlin shrugged, picking up a roll.

"Did you spend any time with your superhot brother?" Sophia asked hopefully. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Very little. How was your summer, Brandy?"

"Ugh, busy." Brandy looked up from her book. "But calm, just the way I like them." Rachel Morgan stood up, and the room turned silent.

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

"We are sisters of Gillian." The students responded orderly.

"Why do you come here?" Rachel asked.

"To learn her skills, honor her sword, and keep her secrets." Everyone recited.

"To what end will you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives."

"To Gillian!"

"To Gillian!" Rachel smiled, and continued.

"Welcome back to another year at Gallagher Academy. It is wonderful to see all of you once again. I am sure you are anticipating the school year as much as I am. All of you will face new challenges as you continue your journeys here. I wish all of you the best of luck, and let's make this year the best we've ever had." Caitlin smirked, and lifted up her glass of water.

"Well, cheers to that."


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin Cameron started her morning jog around the grounds of Gallagher Academy at 5:00am sharp. The music blared in her ears from her pink iPod shuffle. _She wore that dress like it was a Saturday, Pretty as a summer rose picked in the morning, And he held her hand like it was a mystery, One he couldn't quite believe, Just walking with him, They were high up on a hill, Something to say, and daylight to kill, Time slipped away, the way that it will_. She had first heard to song in a pub in London. She played it for her dad once, and when he heard it, he had started to cry. She knew why. It reminded him of her mom.

Running was one thing she shared with her mom. And they both ran for the same reason, too. To think. After three miles of her feet pounding the pavement, she returned to her dorm, took a shower, and headed down the breakfast. The language of the day was French.

"Bonjour." Caitlin murmured, sliding into the seats next to her friends.

"Bonjour. Ça va?" Jessica asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"Bof." She murmured. "Brandy, et toi?"

"Occupé!" Brandy insisted, looking up from her book.

"Déjà?" Caitlin inquired. Brandy nodded.

"Oui. J'ai un essai de donner à Monsieur Smith."

"Qui veut parier la quantité de devoirs que nous avons aujourd'hui?" Sophia inquired.

"Tonnes!" Jessica laughed.

"God, I hate school." Sophia murmured switching to English.

"Then why do you come?" Brandy asked.

"Pure force from my parents." Sophia sighed. "And I have Dabney first. And we all know she hates me."

"Well, knocking over her priceless Monet and then spilling tea on her Venetian blinds is pretty bad." Jessica shrugged.

"Why do we even have Culture and Assimilation, anyway? I already know how to kill people with utensils. Like this." Sophia complained, grabbing a knife and stabbing it into her pancakes.

"Someone's violent today." Brandy murmured, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Why do we have to come back here every year?" Sophia sighed.

"'We have to go back, Kate! We have to go back!'" Caitlin quoted.

"Way to be a Lost Nerd." Sophia snorted.

"Sorry if I'm addicted to hot doctors and criminals, polar bears, time travel, and a smoke monster!" The bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch." Jessica sighed, and started for Advanced Encryption. Mr. Mosckowitz was scribbling random letters on the board. Jessica set down her books, and stared at it for awhile. It was a basic Caesar cipher. She scribbled it down in her neon green notebook, and started working away, until her friend interrupted her.

"Jess! How was your summer?" Lindsay asked, her red hair bobbing up and down in her ponytail.

"Good! How was yours?"

"Oh. My. GOD! It was amazing! I spent it in New Zealand, and they have the hottest guys ever!"

"I know, right? Their accents are SO adorable!" Jess cried. "I met this guy there named Oliver, and he was hot!"

"Oliver? That's SUCH a cute name!" Lindsay exclaimed, her blue eyes bright.

"I know, right?" Jessica smirked.

"LADIES!" Mr. Mosckowitz yelled. They looked around, and everyone was quiet, and at work. And staring at them. "I'm sure you can find time to talk about 'Oliver' during lunch."

"Sorry, Mr. Mosckowitz." The girls chorused. When Mr. Mosckowitz, the girls burst into giggles, but as soon as he turned around, they turned back to their work.

Meanwhile, Sophia and Brandy sat at their tables for their first Culture and Assimilation class of the year. Brandy was furiously scribbling notes down as Madame Dabney talked about Chinese customs. Sophia sighed, bored already. She crossed her legs causally under her desk, slouched in her seat, and tapped her pencil on her notebook.

"Ms. Winters, please refrain from chewing gum." Madam Dabney said, shoving her glasses farther up her nose.

"You know, Madame Dabney, that chewing gum makes you focus more?" Sophia said. "And I definitely need that for this class." There was a long, scared silence.

"That was extremely disrespectful, Ms. Winters." Madame Dabney murmured.

"Sorry." Sophia sighed, and stretched, accidently knocking over Brandy's Earl Grey, making it spill all over her notes.

"MY NOTES! What am I supposed to do now?" Brandy cried, picking up to sopping pieces of paper.

"You take too many notes for your own good, Brandy." Sophia snickered. Brandy turned slowly towards Sophia, and lunged at her. "WHAT THE-"

"I HAD ALL MY NOTES FROM THE LAST SEMESTER IN THAT NOTEBOOK, YOU DUMBASS!" Brandy screeched, sending a kick towards Sophia's head.

"God, calm down! It was only notes!" Sophia said, backing up slowly into the tea table.

"Only notes? ONLY NOTES?" Brandy cried, flipping Sophia. Sophia held on, and started slapping Brandy.

"This bitch is crazy! She needs to be deported back to England, stat!" Sophia laughed, but then Brandy socked her in the stomach.

"LADIES, for GOD'S SAKE!" Madame Dabney cried. Brandy and Sophia looked around the room. Their table had been knocked over, tea was everywhere, and the antique Persian rug was almost is shreds. "MS. WINTERS, DETENTION!"

"WHAT?" Sophia squeaked.

"This is TEN TIMES WORSE then when you ruined the Monet! This rug was priceless!"

"Wha…what about Brandy? She started it!" Sophia complained.

"Ms. Newman just happened to write a wonderful essay about Tanzanian culture over the summer, which more than makes up for everything. But, Ms. Newman, this incident WILL go on your record." Brandy was practically in tears. Sophia was pissed beyond belief.

"I just got a detention on the first day I came back to school, in first period?"

"I'll see you here at 6:00am sharp next Saturday!" Madame Dabney confirmed with a cruel smile.

As Sophia and Brandy fought it out over notes, Caitlin had arrived at her Senior CoveOps class. She sank into her seat in the back of the room, content on not really paying attention.

"Welcome to Senior Covert Operations, ladies…" Mr. Solomon began, and Caitlin stopped paying attention after that. She copied down the notes quickly, and started doodling absent mindedly in her notebook. She didn't really have any reason to pay attention. She was trained by her father, the best spy she knew. She didn't even need to be in a Covert Operations class. The bell rang for her next class without her even noticing. She looked up, and all of the other girls were rushing out of class.

"Caitlin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Joe Solomon said.

"Yeah, sure, Uncle Joe. What's up?" Caitlin asked carefully, walking up to his desk, adjusting her bags carefully in her arms.

"You seemed sort of…out of it during today's class." He commented, crossing his arms over her chest.

"Oh." Caitlin said softly. She could feel herself blushing.

"I know you don't think you need to take Covert Operations anymore, Caity, but I guarantee it will help you. You need to master the basics to be a good spy."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Joe. I'll pay attention next time." Caitlin sighed, slightly embarrassed. He smiled.

"You're so much like your mom." He whispered softly.

"I don't want to be." Caitlin snapped.

"Caitlin…" Solomon pleaded.

"She broke my dad's heart, Uncle Joe. I will never be like her." Caitlin said softly, and stormed out of Sublevel 3, leaving Joe Solomon at his desk, thinking how Abby would have done the exact same thing.

~B~B~B~B~B~

Matthew Townsend woke up to the lovely voice of a rapping Eminem _You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em, but you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em. _He groaned, and shut off his iHome. He hated getting up early, just like his dad. He got up, took a quick shower, got changed into his uniform, and headed downstairs to breakfast.

The dining hall looked like a Camp Mess hall. Long tables ran parallel to the wall, along with benches, like the Great Hall in Harry Potter. He smiled when he heard the usual shouts of boys yelling at each other to pass food. He slid casually into his seat next to Blake, where across from them, Nate and Chris were battling for the last piece of toast.

"I'm the youngest! I should get it!" Nate complained, holding onto his side of the bread.

"How about I split, you choose?" Chris offered his younger brother. Nate narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Okay…" He finally agreed, letting go of the toast. Chris ate it in one bite. "HEY? WHAT THE HELL?" Nate whined.

"Haha, sorry." Chris laughed.

"Here, we saved you one, Matt." Blake said, handing a piece of toast to Matt. Matt sighed, and gave it to Nate.

"Thanks!" He said appreciatively. Matt began to dig in to his breakfast: Pancakes, sausages, and orange juice. He watched his friends wolf down their breakfasts.

"Chew with your mouth close, dude!" Matt said, nudging Blake.

"Sorry, mom." Blake complained.

"Two more years in this place, and then I'm finally free!" Chris announced happily.

"I only have one year; remember that." Matt smiled. The bell rang, and all the boys around them rushed off the class. "I got to go to CoveOps." Matt sighed, and headed off to the senior Covert Operations class room. It was a massive room, with circular seating; the kind you would see at a lecture hall in a college. He sat in his usual seat in the front row, and started scribbling down the notes on the board.

"Welcome back to Blackthorne, gentlemen." Mr. Williams, the Covert Operations teacher said, walking into the room, towards the blackboard. He was tall, mid sixties, with graying hair and hazel eyes. "Mr. Townsend, name the five different kinds of security threats."

"Long range, short range, static, suicide, and internal." He said softly.

"Name used by the US Government for the War in Afghanistan?"

"Operation Enduring Freedom."

"The number one rule a spy must always know and follow?" Matt smiled, and thought about his mom.

"Get careless, get caught." Mr. Williams grinned.

"Exactly. Someone's been studying." He went on about this year, but Matt wasn't listening. He knew this year was going to be the most exciting one of his life.

Meanwhile, outside, Nate was running laps for gym. He was fairly athletic, like all spies, but hated gym. His friend, Jake, jogged up to him.

"Hey, Nate! How was your summer?"

"I spent it in Spain." Nate said nonchalantly, jogging around a group of boys.

"Sweet! Did you meet any hot girls?" Jake wondered, grinning. Nate snorted.

"Saw a whole bunch, didn't talk to them."

"Why not?"

"They just looked at me like a cute nerd. Not dating material."

"Then why don't you turn yourself into dating material?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"You need to be more…aggressive with the ladies, dude."

"Aggressive?"

"Yeah. Okay, try out a pickup line on me. Pretend I'm one of those hot girls from Spain." They stopped jogging, and Nate turned to face Jake.

"Are you from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see."

"Dude, that was horrible."

"Sorry, I'm fifteen! I'm not going to go up to a random hot girl and ask her if she wants to sleep with me." Jake laughed.

"See, you have values! That's what girls see as 'friends'."

"Since when?"

"Oh, never mind." Jake said, and jogged away.

As Nate was getting a lesson in pickup lines, Chris and Blake were in Disguise and Concealment, looking through costumes and clothing to use as their disguises. Mr. Hawthorne went to go get a hat for another boy, leaving Blake and Chris alone in the way back of the closet.

"Dude, some of this stuff is awesome!" Blake said, grabbing a long, blonde wig that matched his hair color perfectly. "Oh, look at me! I'm Brandy! I need to study for everything! I have a permanent stick up my ass!" He said, imitating his sister. Chris stifled a giggle, and put on a sombrero.

"God, I love these things!" Chris said. "Just call me Senor Christopher." He said, rolling his _r_'s dramatically. He took off the sombrero, and grabbed a top hat and a whip. "I'm Britney Spear, a la Circus. _All eyes on me in the center of a ring just like a circus_."

Blake glanced behind him, and tore a firefighter outfit off a rack of clothing.

"I was a firefighter for Halloween when I was seven!" He exclaimed, stepping into it. "What do you think? Do I look _smokin'_?"

"That was the lamest joke I've ever heard." Chris snorted. Blake fished around in the pockets of the firefighter jacket.

"Matches?" He wondered, pulling them out. He glanced up at the smoke detector, and smiled. Chris glanced at him, and smiled, too. "Help me up, will you." Chris boosted Blake up towards the smoke detector. Blake lit a match, and started waving it around the smoke detector.

"Hurry up! I don't think I can hold you much longer!" Chris whispered, making sure Mr. Hawthorne didn't hear them.

"One second…" Blake said, waving it faster under the detector. Chris felt his legs giving out beneath him, and both of them tumbled to the ground. Unfortunately, the match remained lit, and the clothing around them erupted in flames. They watched the fire spread through the whole entire closet, and out the door.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked.

"We bloody run for it before we get burned to a crisp!" Blake screamed. They dashed towards the emergency exit, coughing because of the smoke build up. They burst out of the emergency exit, to find the whole entire student body and staff of the Blackthorne Institute on the front lawn, watching the school erupt in flames. It would take the firefighters awhile to arrive, since they were in such a remote location. The fire didn't spread that quickly, so everyone had grabbed their bags.

"Ah, shit." Chris whispered, as he and Blake joined Matt and Nate.

"Do I even want to know?" Matt wondered dully.

"Probably not." Blake shrugged. They watched as Dr. Steve walked up to the front of the students, and started to address all of them.

"Well, since our institution is no longer suitable for…learning OR living, we will be moving to our sister school."

"What's our sister school?" A random student asked. Dr. Steve smiled.

"Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

**Song Caitlin listens to in the beginning is 'Jack and Jill' by Katie Herzig. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long update. I've been busy. But I'm determined to finish this! I want to complete my trilogy of Gallagher Girl fanfics, after GG5 and GG6. Updates will be a little scare, since I have to start planning for NaNoWriMo (yes, I'm doing it…god help me)_

* * *

"Am I the only one excited to go to Gallagher Academy?" Blake grinned, leaning back in his seat in one of the Greyhound buses that was currently transporting the students of Blackthorne Institute in upstate New York to Gallagher Academy in Roseville, Virginia. "Hot girls galore! The only downside is my sister."

"I like your sister." Matt shrugged, and Chris nodded in agreement.

"You're the only ones." Blake murmured. Nate stretched, and started slipping his headphones into his ears.

"You're sister goes to Gallagher, too, right, Matt?" Matt nodded slowly. Blake sighed. "Do you think she'll go out with me, Matt?"

"Absolutely not." Matt laughed.

"I heard the Winters have a daughter your age, Nate." Chris nudged his younger brother, who blushed.

"Jake says the ladies don't like me because I don't want to sleep with them."

"You're right, Nate. Keep your mind frame up." Matt smiled gently.

"So I shouldn't tell girls I want to sleep with them right off the bat?"

"No. I learned that the hard way." Blake said, patting Nate on the shoulder, who nodded.

"Come on, guys. Let's sleep. It's a long ride to Virginia." Matt sighed, shutting off the light above his seat, and shutting his eyes. Before he drifted off, he could hear Blake next to him murmur,

"Gallagher Academy, here we come."

* * *

"Ladies of Gallagher Academy," Headmistress Morgan began. "Do to an accident at our brother school, we will be joined by some guests for the remainder of the school year. This hasn't happened in over ten years."

"Shit." Caitlin put down her roll, and stopped eating her dinner. Brandy's eyes widened.

"What? Wait, you don't mean…" Sophia's voice trailed off, and she smiled.

"Please welcome the students of our brother school, Blackthorne Institute." The doors in the back swung open, and many girls gasped, and giggled. They, like many other normal boarding school girls, were going through what Liz Sutton once called BDS; Boy Deprivation Syndrome. The Blackthorne students were wearing their uniforms.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening…" Brandy was murmuring.

"HELL YES! Finally, some hotties." Sophia laughed. "No offense, Mr. Solomon."

Matt, Nate, Chris, and Blake surveyed the crowd of girls as many of their classmates went to find seats next to the hottest ones. Matt spotted his sister, but said nothing.

"God, look, there's my sister." Blake complained, glancing at Brandy, who was avoiding any sort of eye contact. "I can't believe I have to spend a whole year with her."

"She's prettier than I remembered…" Matt's voice trailed off.

"Well, the last time you saw her, you were ten." Blake shrugged.

"Who's _that_?" Nate wondered, staring at Caitlin, who looked like she was about to kill someone.

"That's my twin sister, Caitlin." Matt sighed, and started making his way over to her table. He couldn't prolong the inevitable. He was almost there when his Aunt Rachel and Uncle Joe came up to him.

"Matt! Look how grown up you are!" Rachel cried, wrapping her nephew in a hug, which he returned.

"Hi, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Joe." He smiled back.

"How's your mom?" Joe asked, giving his nephew a quick hug.

"Good. Still working at Langley." Matt responded.

"We never get to see you anymore! Tell your mother that she needs to come at visit with you more often." Rachel scolded playfully. He smiled.

"I will." He glanced around. "Shouldn't I go find a seat?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Rachel sighed. She and Joe started up towards the staff table, and Matt silently sat down awkwardly next to his sister, who was looking at her plate.

"Hey, Caitlin." He said softly. She didn't say anything. Why was her brother here? And why was he talking to her? They haven't talked or seen each other in months.

"Hello, I'm Sophia Winters." Sophia stuck out her hand, and shook his. She grinned.

"It's nice to meet you." Matt said slowly.

"I just know we're going to be great friends." She said, leaning forward and grinning again. Matt backed up a little. He turned his attention to the youngest at the table, a girl with long, brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Jessica Winters." The girl smiled. "Ignore my sister." Matt laughed.

"Will do. Hey, Brandy." Matt nodded at Blake's sister, who looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Hi, Matt. How are you?" Matt smiled back at her.

"Hello, sexy." Blake said, sliding into the seat across from Caitlin. She looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"Really?" She replied. "I'd put F and U together."

"Burn." Chris whispered, sitting next to Sophia, and Nate slid into the seat next to Jessica. The whole table laughed. "I'm Chris Anderson, and this is my little brother, Nate." Blake sighed, and turned his attention to Sophia.

"That shirt looks good on you." He said genuinely. Sophia's eyes narrowed.

"Thanks…"

"You know what would look even better on you? Me." Blake finished.

"Ew." Jessica murmured, setting down her sandwich.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sophia wondered loudly, looking at Caitlin, who shrugged.

"Everyone, meet my gross, juvenile, immature, lame brother Blake." Brandy sighed.

"Maybe I should lay off the pick up lines." He admitted, and everyone at the table nodded. "I'm really not a douche bag, you know. I was just trying to make a good impression."

"So, it looks like we're going to be spending the rest of the year with all of you." Nate said, and Jess smiled.

"It's going to be so much fun!"

"Tons of fun." Caitlin murmured sarcastically.

* * *

The next morning, Caitlin, Matt, Chris, Nate, Brandy, Sophia, Jessica, and Blake were all sitting at the same table for breakfast that they sat at the night before, the Blackthorne boys sleeping in the library.

"You know, you don't have to sit here. There's an open table over there." Caitlin said slowly, looking over her shoulder.

"But you guys are just so stimulating." Chris mocked with a laugh.

"Dude," Blake started, nudging Matt. "Your aunt is actually pretty hot." Matt looked at his Aunt Rachel, who was talking to Madame Dabney.

"Thanks…" Matt said sarcastically. "I'll let her know."

"God, my makeup is smudging." Jessica complained, taking out a compact and looking at her eyeliner.

"You don't need makeup." Nate shrugged absently, while Jessica blushed and Chris stared at his little brother.

"Hey, check out that one." Blake nudged Chris, looking at a tall blonde across the room. "Who's she?"

"Olivia Walters?" Caitlin looked over her shoulder. "She's a junior. I wouldn't bother. She's a total slut, and a dumbass."

"And she hates me." Sophia murmured.

"Why?"

"I made out with her ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend? Why would she be mad about that?" Nate asked.

"Well, Olivia and Landon were dating, then Caitlin sort of hooked up with him at this thing in town, and he dumped Olivia, and Olivia wants him back. The only reason she doesn't hate Caitlin is because she never found out that she was the girl Landon hooked up with."

"Why does everyone think I slept with him?" Caitlin cried. "Because I didn't!"

"Maybe because when Mr. Smith caught you guys, you both had your tops off, save for your bra." Jess suggested, and Matt snorted.

Blake smiled, and went back to surveying Olivia. "She has a nice ass, actually, but I would think like a 34B, and that's kind of iffy."

"Oh, my god, Blake." Brandy sighed, looking at her brother. "Why are you so barbaric?"

"What'd you mean?" He said, chewing a piece of toast.

"You look at girls like their pieces of meat." Brandy glared at him from across the table.

"And?"

"You're a pig!"

"So what?" Blake asked, and Brandy frowned, then grabbed bacon and strawberries, laying them across her brother's face, while the table silently snickered. Brandy then grabbed the syrup, and dumped it on her brother's head.

"So you should look like one." Brandy shrugged, with a smirk. Blake flicked his hair, and cleaned out his eyes.

"Really funny, Brandy." He laughed, before grabbing the container of whipped cream, and spraying its contents on his sister's face, and in her hair. The room had become deadly silence, everyone focused on the Newman's argument, including the teachers.

"You're gonna regret that." Brandy said. Then all hell broke loose.


End file.
